My Everything
by cakreut12
Summary: This is for all of the oneshots that kept me from updating my full stories. Second Chapter: Perfect Tucker comes back for a visit and decide to bring back their old band for the talent show.
1. My Immortal

I got this idea after hearing the song on the radio, thought it was perfect!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. Also, I do not own the song My Immortal byEvanescence.

**_

* * *

_**

**_I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all my childish fears_**

"Jazz…" I sighed softly trying not to wake her. She lay in her bed tucked in sleeping peacefully. I shut the door behind me and walked down to the end of the hall. Danny was next.

_**And if you have to leave**_

He's been acting very strange these pass few months, most of the time I wouldn't even find him in his bed, but on the couch down stairs in the living room not even conscious. I'm afraid for him, he doesn't really speak to me like he used to, and if he does it's to know where the cereal or towels are.

_**I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here**_

"Danny, are you in there?" I asked keeping quiet knocking on the door. There wasn't an answer, not even a sound which I thought was strange because not long ago I had heard a bunch of commotion coming straight from his bedroom.

_**And it won't leave me alone **_

I slowly turned the knob opening the doorway to his room. The light from the hall revealed the mess of his room, eventually I will have to force him to clean up this pigsty.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real **_

The curtains on his wall had been pulled down halfway drooping over the bed whose covers and sheets either were falling off or already on the floor. The clothes were piling up on his floor and looked as if they had been thrown around and stepped on for years.

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

In one corner of his room stood an overflowing waste paper basket and an empty laundry bin, which made me laugh a little.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

Out of all the darkness in his room there was one blaring light that illuminated Danny's room with a shade of blue. I looked over and saw his computer had been left on all day.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have**_

Walking over there to shut it off, by the computer there lay a familiar form leaning against the desk. I squinted with my eyes to adjust and wished I hadn't.

_**All of me**_

**"Danny!" I gasped kneeling over by him. He let out a soft groan as he winced in some sort of pain. The t-shirt my son was wearing had been ripped and torn off by the looks of nothing I have ever seen.**

_**You used to captivate me  
by your resonating light**_

Near the newly ripped holes were deep crimson cuts that clearly stained his white shirt. His jeans were also ripped that showed off a few of the many bruises he had received. Dark spots on his face along with one long cut just beneath his left eye.

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

His breathing was low and steady, but his heart was beating fast still in shock and terror by what ever did this to him. I lightly touched his face, Danny cringed when my fingers accidentally reached his cut and I pulled away.

_**Your face it haunts  
my once pleasant dreams**_

I took my arms under his limp body and tried standing up, but then sat back down. He wasn't the same toddler I would carry off to bed every night. Instead I took one of his arms and placed it around my neck and held on to him. We stood up and I lay him comfortably on his mattress. I quickly ran down stairs to get the First Aid Kit.

_**Your voice it chased away  
all the sanity in me**_

I took off the blood stained shirt and threw it out and cleaned and wiped away the blood that must have stung because he was whimpering a lot. Next I began wrapping bandages over his chest where the most blood was being lost and put a new shirt on him.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

The mark on his face would have to heal on its own though, it was too close to his left eyeball and I was afraid I would get some of the stinging cleansing acid inside.

_**This pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

I pulled off his shoes throwing them by the entrance to his room and his socks into the empty laundry bin. I picked up his blanket off the floor and wrapped it around him tightly.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

I bent down over him giving him a small kiss on the cheek before I left. After, though, he turned over on his side away from me.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

The thing that scares me the most is that I don't even know who he is anymore. He comes home so late and tired always looking as if he was coming home after a war all beaten up and broken seeing the end of the world looking through his two crystal blue eyes.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years **_

Whenever he and his friends come home from school, they run up the stairs straight towards his room and lock the door. Also when ever Jack and I would accidentally barge in they would immediately quiet down or totally end their conversation making sure we wouldn't catch what they were talking about.

_**But you still have  
all of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_**But though you're still with me**_

The three of them could be doing anything in the world these days. I don't want to hold on to him too hard; because I'm afraid he'll pull away so far that he might not want to come back.

_**I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

And Danny's far enough out there as it is, that's why I don't really ask too much questions on their whereabouts.

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

It makes me sad to see him grow up so fast that he doesn't even rely on me anymore. I remember when he was only 5 years old, going into kindergarten, having reoccurring nightmares crying for me in the middle of the night.

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

He used to want me to rock him to bed, and to chase away the figments of his imagination away so he wouldn't be so scared. To wipe away his tears, and to fight away his fears, I was always there.

_**But you still have**_

But now that child is gone and here is the so secretive, moody teenager. What happened to my baby boy?

_**All of me **_

_**

* * *

**_

Hope you guys enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed making it!

R&R!


	2. Perfect, Abuse by outlawarcher

I'm very excited for this Song-Fic for some reason, I just love this song and I think it fits in  
'perfect'-ly!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does and I also do not own the fan fiction "Abuse" by outlawarcher, the story line and his original characters are completely his, it's just my idea to use this song. I do not own the song "Perfect" or "I'm Just a Kid" by Simple Plan.**

Also, to make this one-shot make even more sense, read the story **"Abuse".** The Talent Show thing was never in the story and may never be in the story; it's just the only way I can have it make sense. I'm just making this thing like a 'Deleted Scene' or whatever...

* * *

**"Abuse" - Song-Fic: Perfect**

"Too bad it's only for one week." I sighed. I really missed having Tucker here, especially since after Shane died, it's only been me and Sam. Tucker was here for the week visiting his friends and family. We were over at Sam's house going through some old things, reliving the memories.

"Yeah, I really missed you guys." Tucker said wrapping his arms around Sam and me pulling us into a group hug. Sam gasping for air pulled her self out leaving me and Tucker unaware that she left. Realizing what we were doing we jumped away from each other just as Sam fell into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" I asked, as she picked up an old photo from a cardboard box.

"Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny!" She laughed revealing the old photo from freshman year of me and Tucker hugging each other sleeping. I glared at her, grabbing the photo and starring at it.

"Back then my hair was actually shorter." I said brushing my shoulder length hair that covered my pale blue eyes. I tossed the photo behind me and went over to where Sam and Tucker were digging through the old box where the photo was found. Pulling out another photo, Tucker sat up and sighed.

"You guys make such a cute couple..." he grinned at the photo. Sam and I knelt down beside Tucker to see the photo. It was a picture of me and Sam at the school dance gazing into each other's eyes. Sam was wearing her purple and black Goth dress, while I was wearing a tux.

"Ah, shut-up why don't cha!" she said and flipped his beret into his face. Dropping the picture, Tucker fixed his beret and glared at Sam. She stuck out her tongue at him, Tucker, still glaring at her, snatched the photo and shoved it in his pocket. I turned my attention back to the box and saw a picture peeking out from under some books.

'_I wonder what that is._' I thought. I pulled it out and blew off the dust that was on top of it.

"Hey guys?" I said looking away from the picture for a second to see if I got their attention. Once they looked up I continued. "Do you guys remember 'Teenage Rebellion'?" I asked and looked back down at the picture.

It was me, Sam and Tucker in our old band from8th grade. I was holding my pitch black guitar with a silver D on it, giving the peace sign to our peers on the last day of school. Sam was playing her electric keyboard flashing a smile. Tucker was in the back slamming his drum sticks on the symbols of his crimson drum set. On the bass drum was the band's name, 'Teenage Rebellion', painted in red and black streaks. Sam and Tucker crawled over to see the picture.

"Hard to believe we was ever that young." Sam said starring at the picture. There was an awkward silence.

"The lonely world I'm living in..." Tucker sang softly and looked at me.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving in..." I sang a bit louder, as if on cue, and I looked over to Sam.

"The forever stage I'm stuck in..." Sam sang, and then we all looked at each other and practically screamed "The life of a teenage rebellion!"

"I can't believe we still remember those stupid lyrics!" Sam laughed holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"Well you wrote them!" Tucker retorted, laughing as well.

"I was young and stupid." she said innocently and smiled big. I put down the picture, '_Those were the good old days. I wish things could be the way they used to before...' _I put my hand on my shoulder where some bruises were from Dad.

"Sam, do you still have the instruments?" I asked. She looked at me surprised.

"Um...well, yeah. They're in the recording room. Why do you ask?" she asked and they both gave me a confused look.

"I was thinking..." I dug through my pocket pulling out a school talent show flier," that we could bring the old band back together..." I trailed off., another awkward silence. "If you want to Tucker, since you're only here for a week..."

"Sure, I guess it'll be fun, like the old days!" He said and got up, Sam and I doing the same. She beckoned for us to follow her and she led us through a few flights of stairs and hallways.

I'm still amazed by the size of her house, though I knew about it for a while now. There are still some rooms that I didn't know even existed in this house that are here. We opened the door to the recording room and there were our instruments in the center of the room. Micro-Phones stood in front of each one, the cords leading into some fancy recording equipment. I took my old electric guitar off its stand and strummed it. Since it was plugged into the amp, and the volume was on all the way, a screeching sound blasted through out the mansion. Sam and Tucker cover their ears, and I almost dropped the guitar from shock.

"It's out of tune." I laughed, turning down the volume and tuning the guitar. Sam glared at me, as did Tucker.

"No, duh!" she said and gave me a friendly punch on the side. She flicked on her keyboard; made sure the volume was low and started playing the beginning to 'I'm Just a Kid'. Tucker laughed picking up a pair of drumsticks and started drumming a catchy rhythm to the song at the same moment as I played. I walked up to the mike and sang.

"I woke up it was 7, waited till 11, just to figure out that no one would call. I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them,  
what's another night all alone? When you're spending everyday on your own and here it goes! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight..."

"And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed, staring at these four walls again. I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time, everyone's got somewhere to go and they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me! What the fuck is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody, how did this happen to me? Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep and every night is the worst night ever"

I slammed the chords on the guitar so hard that I thought that they might break. Good thing they didn't though. I took a deep breath.

"I'm just a kid...I'm just a kid"

"_I'm just a kid_" Tucker sang as echo.

"I'm just a kid..."

_"I'm just a kid..."_

"I'm just a kid..."

"_I'm just a-"_

_"I'm just a kid" _Sam echoed Tucker.

"Yea, I'm just a kid! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is- nobody wants to be alone in the world. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares, 'cause I'm alone and the world is- nobody wants to be alone in the world! Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
having more fun than me tonight...I'm all alone tonight...nobody cares tonight...cause I'm just a kid tonight..."

I leaned back so far down that it looked like I was kneeling and played the last three cords. Then my knees and head touched the ground like a bridge. I tried to get up, but I couldn't.

"Uh, a little help here, guys? Please?" I asked. They laughed and helped me out.

_(So how 'bout I fast forward a few days, because, trust me, its going to be a boring story with no reason to exist? This IS supposed to be a song Fic anyways..., so I'm going to fast forward to the night of the Talent Show.)_

* * *

"C'mon Danny, just ask him already!" Tucker complained outside the front of my house, "It's going to start in a few hours, and we need to get ready." 

"Yeah, and if he says no then it's alright. We _still_ signed up for it and we might as well do it anyways. Besides, what are the chances of him not coming?" Sam asked.

"Um, a million to one." I said. I gripped on to the invitation, gathering up all of the courage I had. I pushed open the front door and peered inside looking both ways. My dad was sitting on the couch watching TV and drinking a beer. _Maybe I shouldn't, he's been drinking again. Man, ever since Mom died Dad let himself go._ The bruises on my chest were aching from remembrance of the place they had been made. I stepped inside, brushing my over grown hair behind me, and started walking towards him.

"D-d-dad?" I stuttered. I really didn't want to bother him, what if he's drunk? His eyes slowly turned me, glaring.

"What..." he growled. _Okay, maybe this was a bad time. Maybe if I runaway now, he'll forget that this had ever happened!_

"Um...I-I was...um...wondering if..." I held up the Talent Show invitation and got myself ready if he threw some punches. He snatched it out of my hands getting a better look at it. "...if you would like to...come? My band is playing and-"

The sound of a crushing beer can interrupted me. He took the invitation and shredded it to pieces and threw the crushed beer can at me. My father stood a good few feet over me and picked me up my shirt with one hand. Then he threw me on the end of our couch. You'd think a couch would be comfy but Dad took out all of the soft stuff leaving the metal springs.

"There's no way in hell that'd I'd go to that show after what you did!"

"But Dad-"

"Go to your room!

"What about dinner?"

"There will be one less plate to wash today." he said pointing to the stairs. I was

Devastated, it was the 3rd time this week he sent me to bed without dinner. As I walked up the stairs I looked down at the man who was used to actually act like a father, I started to whimper but I held it in and walked the rest of the way. I looked over to the door to Jazz's room. She just seemed to disappear when she left. She's lucky she got out. I walked inside to my room, wondering what life would be like if Mom were here. I plopped on to the mattress in the middle of the room and starred at my cracked mirror into my crystal blue eyes.

"I wish you were here mom..." I said under my breath. I glanced at the door and then the window, _No sign of Dad..._

Two light blue rings appeared out of no where, one moved upwards while the other moved downwards. My long raven hair and crystal blue eyes turned to snow white hair and my eyes glowing neon green.

'_My hair actually was always better in this form'. _

In my human form my hair was overgrown and shaggy, but in my ghost form my hair was the same as before, a little bit shaggy but nicer. I flew out my window in silence towards Casper High, where the Talent Show was taking place.

End Danny's POV

_In the Lab..._

The doors of the abandoned Lab burst open as Jack Fenton slowly walked down the steps. He hadn't been down here since Maddie died, and he didn't know why he was even down now, something in the back of his mind just told him to. It was filled with old inventions that he and Maddie had designed together. Still old papers and formulas stacked on the desks, just the way they left it.

Jack looked over at the closet mirror where their ghost hunting suits were hung, never to be used again. He looked at himself disgusted and took another sip of his new can of beer. Then his eyes widened to a familiar beeping sound and the flaring red light that illuminated the room. He turned to the portal as its doors slid open and an eerie green mist flowed through out the room.

Jack gasped as a fairly familiar specter emerged from the mist of the ghost zone. She had long brown hair that she brushed behind her, and her deathly pale skin showed off her lovely glowing purple eyes She was wearing a long white gown that also had a bit of a glow to it. The ghost starred at him with a look of disappointment.

"Maddie..." Jack gasped, "What are you-"

She brought her finger to his mouth to hush him, but he gently pushed it away.

"I missed you so much..." he sighed.

"I've missed you too, but there's a more important reason why I'm here." she explained to him.

"What?"

"I've seen what you have been doing for the past year." She exclaimed, face to face with her husband. Jack's face held a stern look to it.

"He deserved it." Jack said starring straight into her eyes.

"For what!" she yelled glaring at him.

"For taking you away from me..." Maddie looked real deep into the eyes of the man she loved and she knew that somewhere the old jack Fenton was there. _There has to be some way for me to make him listen!_ She thought hard.

"He didn't kill me nor did he have anything to do with it! Sure, he always being late and I worrying about him gave me a hard time, but he always had a good reason." Maddie tried to explain, but her husband always had a pretty thick head. He shook his head, his eyes watery, not believing her. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"If you won't listen to me, I guess I'll just have to show you." she snapped her fingers and then they were instantly transported, floating above filling seats of the school Auditorium. Jack, amazed, looked at his now transparent arm.

"How did you-" he was interrupted when Maddie shushed him and the lights started to dim. He turned his attention towards the brightly lit up stage, where the curtains opened revealing Danny, Sam and Tucker behind their instruments.

Nervously, Danny walked towards the front of the stage where the microphone stood. Jack, finally seeing where this is going stuck his fingers in his ears and started chanting la, la, la. Maddie rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers and suddenly both of Jack's arms disappeared. Not seeing his own arms, Jack screamed and brought his invisible arms down.

"Jack, please just listen..." Maddie pleaded, but staying in a hushed voice even though no one could hear them nor see them. Not even Danny.

"Hey, thanks for coming here tonight, everybody really appreciated it. Okay, well, this last song was dedicated to my father..." Danny's eyes squinted, looking over the audience and sighed sadly, "But, I guess he couldn't make it tonight...Well, I hope you enjoy, '**_Perfect'_**..."

**_"Hey dad look at me...Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to the plan?"_**

"Think back, Jack..."

Jack just couldn't face his son, he turned away, not wanting anything to do with this, but Maddie was a few steps ahead of him this time. She lighted clapped her hands together, and a screen popped up in front of Jack playing a scene from his past.

* * *

_It showed a much younger version of Danny and himself, showing his son around his lab. The door bell rang, and then Sam and Tucker peeked through the door gesturing for him to come and play._

**_"And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do, but it hurts when you disapprove all along"_**

_He looked at his father, and then he ran up the _stairs

Glaring at the moving picture, he backed away, trying to find a way out of this place, but just came face-to-face with another.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"And now I try hard to make it"_**

_Danny looked back and forth to see if there were anybody out for a midnight stroll, with a quick flash a light two light blue rings repelled from his waist up turning him into the one thing both Jack and Maddie had hated most... His beautiful dark raven hair and baby blue eyes changed to snow white hair and glowing green eyes. His black jumpsuit was tight around his figure along with boots, gloves and a belt that matched the color of his hair. Danny Phantom shot off into the starry sky and headed over down the street._

**_"I just want to make you proud"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Danny looked back and forth to see if there were anybody out for a midnight stroll, with a quick flash a light two light blue rings repelled from his waist up turning him into the one thing both Jack and Maddie had hated most... His beautiful dark raven hair and baby blue eyes changed to snow white hair and glowing green eyes. His black jumpsuit was tight around his figure along with boots, gloves and a belt that matched the color of his hair. Danny Phantom shot off into the starry sky and headed over down the street._

**_"I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright and you can't change me"_**

_"Are you alright, Danny?" Maddie asked her son and he cringed in pain. Danny hid his scar under his shirt._

_"One hundred percent, why?" Danny asked, a sudden wave a pain came over him again and he winced. She walked over to him and sat down._

_"You've been acting very strange lately; I'm just worried about you." She felt his shirt and saw part of his cut. Danny turned away from her and stood up from his seat._

**"'Cause we lost it all,"**

_"You don't need to be, Mom. I'm fine." He walked off to his room and slammed the door shut._

**_"Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect...Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect" _**

* * *

**_"I try not to think"_**

_Glossy rose rings formed around his eyes from crying so hard for so long. His raven black hair stuck to his face, damp, as he shoved his face inside of his pillow, trying to ease the pain. Danny clenched his remaining bedcovers, ripping them off, trying to make his living nightmare fade away. _

**_"About the pain I feel inside"_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Awards, metals and pictures were hung up all over a wall in his father's den. Jack lifted up the small boy so that he could see them all clearly._

**_"Did you know you used to be my hero?"_**

_"Wow!" Young Danny exclaimed, "Are all those for you?" He asked turning to his father. Jack looked up to his son proudly. _

_"Yep, and soon there'll be more up there for you too."_

_"Really?"_

**_"All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away,"_**

_"Really."_

**_

* * *

_**

**_"And it feels like you don't care anymore"_**

"_Um...I-I was...um...wondering if..."Danny held up the Talent Show invitation and got myself ready if he threw some punches. Jack snatched it out of my hands getting a better look at it. "...if you would like to...come? My band is playing and-"_

**_"And now I try hard to make it, I just want to make you proud"_**

_The sound of a crushing beer can interrupted him. He took the invitation and shredded it to pieces and threw the crushed beer can at Danny. His father stood a good few feet over him and picked him up my shirt with one hand. Then he threw Danny on the end of the couch. _

**_"I'm never gonna be good enough for you"_**

_"There's no way in hell that'd I'd go to that show after what you did!" _

_

* * *

_

_'Seeing it from a different perspective, that was kind of harsh...'_ Jack thought, _'No, I'm not giving in...Am I?_'

**_"I can't stand another fight and nothing's alright" _**

* * *

_Danny fell to the ground and coughed up drops of blood._

_"I-I'm sorry, Dad...I didn't-" The wind was blown out of him and Jack punched him in the gut. The young boy curled up holding his injured stomach. Danny saw Jazz in the corner scared. "-Jazz?" She stared at her baby brother in pain with her father standing over him. Jack turned to face his daughter as she ran out of the room horrified._

**_"'Cause we lost it all, nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect..." _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"Nothing's gonna change the things that you said," _**

_"It's your fault, Danny that your mother's gone! Yours!" he boomed, stressing his name as if it were a horrid word. "All that freaking stress when you stayed out late…" Jack kicked the helpless, curled boy again. "Didn't even to freaking bother to call and tell her you were okay…" Jack kicked harder, and Danny could feel a rather nasty feeling bubbling in his throat._

Those words echoed through Jack's mind over and over again. To be blamed on someone's death Danny's age is something nobody should have to handle. He starred blankly at the screens or memories flashing in front of him and at the boy on the stage.

**_"Nothing's gonna make this right again, Please don't turn your back-I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand!"_** Danny Fenton fell to his knees with tears in his eyes. His audience became quiet with only the sound of his breathing over the microphone. Tucker and Sam looked at each other and continued with the music softly.

**_

* * *

_**

**_"'Cause we lost it all,"_**

_"Daddy, Daddy! Watch this!" Little Danny shouted as he pedaled his first two wheeler bicycle. _

**_"Nothing lasts forever,"_**

_

* * *

_

_Danny's slammed his test paper on the kitchen counter in front of Jack and Maddie. _

**_"I'm sorry I can't be perfect."_**

_"I'm not an idiot, bye!" He spit out before he ran off. Jack opened his hand with a crushed cell phone. _

_"I should probably give him his phone back..." _

**_"Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry I can't be perfect..."_**

_

* * *

_

_"Boo!" A little boy's head popped out from behind a couch. _

**_"'Cause we lost it all."_**

_"Dad, please make him stop! He's been doing that all day!" Jazz whined pointing to the couch as young Danny once again popped out saying 'Boo'. Jack knelt on the other side quietly. Again, Danny popped up from behind the couch. _

**_"Nothing lasts forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect."_**

_"Boo!" Jack popped up at his cue. _

_"Rawer!" He fake-growled bending over the toddler making him giggle. _

**_"Now it's just too late,"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_"And we can't go back,"_**

_"Men." Maddie sighed watching her two boys throwing mud on each other. _

_"Aha, I got you!" Danny cried pointing at a mud covered face. His father frowned. _

_"Oh, really? Because I think I got you!" He dove on top on him as his son gulped. His landing ended up splashing the mud all over them. "Your mother is going to kill us..." _

**_"I'm sorry, I can't be perfect..."_**

_Danny smiled and laughed. _

_"Not unless I tell her that you started it!" _

_

* * *

_

Every one in the audience clapped vigorously for the outstanding performance. Jack's memories slowly faded away and Maddie starred at her dazed husband. Their background also faded back inside of the lab and her spirit back inside of the ghost zone. Jack Fenton stood there starring at the wall where those moving pictures had once been.

He walked over towards his son's mattress and a pillow, that's the only thing he left him to sleep in. There was a cracked mirror leaning against his wall and a dim light. Jack was having a very hard time trying to see with it and he is having trouble imagining Danny used to it. He looked at the mirror and saw a monster. A beer stained shirt that barely covered his overweight body. He hadn't bothered to shave having him grow a shaggy beard.

This wasn't the life his wife would've wanted them to have whether or not she died. He walked out of his son's room. He opened the door to his daughter's room. She wasn't in there, nobody knew where she went. Jazz just seemed to disappear from him after a while. He would try and find her to fix his family up again, but that would be done later. Right now, he had to fix things with his one and only son whom he had punished for no reason. Danny didn't kill Maddie, it wasn't his fault.

_'Might as well of been my fault, with the way I've been acting'_

I'm sorry, Danny...I'm sorry." He whispered shutting the door to Jazz's room.

* * *

That, my friends, took _forever!_ Took all of my time away! You don't know how happy I am for getting it out of the way and off of my back! 

I did use a scene from Danny Phantom for this song Fic, which I do no own. I also used a scene from the original story Abuse which is now being rewritten by Straying Life!

Go read it, it's a sad story, but it's also a well written one!

The beginning up there has no real meaning, it just fits the Talent show in place and why Tucker's here when he moved

I just wrote it that way folks

I'm Just a Kid had no real intention of actually being in there

Wow this one chapter is long enough as it is, so I'm just going to end it here with Read & Review!


End file.
